Our Own Love Story
by bucktooth22
Summary: Soul likes Maka but Crona likes Maka too and the poor girl is clueless. What happens when she admits to her feelings for her weapon? It's their own cheesy little love story.
1. Don't You Dare

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Soul looked at Maka's body. He waited for her to move. He felt like all his bones had been broken, and they probably had, but he managed to crawl over to her. He dragged himself over to his miser. He didn't hear the others as they got up. He didn't hear Death the Kid as he made sure Patty and Liz were okay. He didn't hear as Tsubaki checked on Black Star. He didn't feel the pain of his own body screaming in protest at the movement. All he felt was a need to make sure his miser was okay. He had watched her go through so much pain. He should have never let that happen. He needed to make sure she was okay. He got to her and pulled her limp body into his arms.

"Maka!" He yelled into her face. She looked so calm, so peaceful. She could have been asleep, had she not been covered in blood. "Maka wake up right now! I'll burn all your books and I'll fail all my classes!" Soul yelled. He shook her slightly. He watched as her face twisted in a grimace. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and he was met with wide pained green.

"Don't you dare." She rasped with a cough. Soul sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath through his nose and then he picked her up in his broken arms. There was a grotesque sound as he lifted her off the ground made by Soul's broken bones as he stood. He made his way slowly to the school and brought her to the infirmary. Stein took care of her and Soul never left her side. He refused treatment until he knew Maka would be okay.


	2. Loved

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Maka's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her head protested the light shining through the window but she forced herself to sit up. In a chair in the corner she saw a familiar flop of white hair.

"Soul?" She rasped. He was instantly by her side with a cup of water. She sipped at it slowly. Soul was worse for wear. His right arm was in a cast up to his elbow, his left leg was in a cast up to his knee, he looked to have not slept for days and he had bumps scratches and bruises all over. "Did we win?" She asked after a long time.

"Yeah." He said with a wide lopsided smile. She responded with a weak one of her own. "Don't ever do that again by the way." He said with a flash of anger behind his ruby eyes as his grin vanished. Maka just looked at him confused. "I'm your weapon. I'm supposed to protect you. If you ever go into another battle without me I'll..." He trailed off. Maka let her face show another weak smile.

"Burn my books and fail all your classes?" Maka supplied. Soul grinned again with his sharp fanged teeth.

"Yeah." He said slipping his unbroken hand into hers. "And don't think I'll leave your side for a minute till you're all healed." She smiled again. She really did have the best weapon in the academy.

"How do you think you're going to take care of me if you're all broken?" Maka asked tapping his cast lightly. He grinned. "I'll have help." He said nodding to the door. It opened to reveal Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, Stein, Tsubaki, Crona, Spirit, Sid, Blair and even Death himself were all standing there. Maka felt a blush burn on her cheeks and tears burn her eyes. She felt so loved, and as she looked at Soul he smiled a small shy smile and squeezed her hand lightly.


	3. Home

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Maka felt arms around her. She opened her eyes to find Soul carrying her through the cobblestone streets of Death City. One arm around her shoulders and the broken one under her knees.

"Where're we going?" She asked. His red eyes shot down to her before going back to the road.

"Home." He said simply.

"From?" She asked.

"The DWMA." He responded coolly.

"What's for dinner?" She questioned. Soul looked at her incredulously.

"You're going to bed when we get home." He said once again focusing on the road. It was dark, and he didn't want to trip with such precious cargo.

"Fine." She said with a sigh as she nestled her throbbing head into his chest. She felt his eyes on her but was soon asleep.


	4. Over Protective

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

She woke up again in her bed. She sat up and noticed that her hand was being held down. She looked at it to find there was someone else's hand laced in hers. She leaned over the bed, following the arm with her eyes. There, on the floor, and fast asleep, was Soul. He had a small pillow under his head and a blanket crumpled around his legs. Maka smiled warmly and pulled the blanket with her free hand up around his shoulders. He said he wasn't leaving her side until she was completely healed.

"Soul?" She whispered. In a flash he was up and scanning the room protectively clutching her hand. The blanket fluttered to the ground revealing his attire. Maka suppressed a blush; he was in nothing but his boxers. She knew he slept in his boxers but he had never slept in her room before. "You're still here. Bad dream?" She whispered squeezing his hand gently.

"I told you I wasn't leaving your side. Yeah, yeah I know. Over protective and stuff. But I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight until..." He trailed off.

"Until you're over Asura?" Maka asked. He nodded slowly. Maka smiled bitterly and pulled him onto the bed. The blanket and pillow lay on the floor forgotten. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He was warm and rough and she was small, cool, and soft. They slept together that night.


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Maka sighed. She was surrounded by idiots. Soul sat on the sofa frowning at Crona. "I tried to make breakfast but it burned and I'm sorry and I don't know if I could deal with it if you got angry at me so please forgive me-" Crona rambled as Maka cleaned the mess up.

"Dude, shut up." Soul snapped. Crona rounded on him as Ragnarok grew out of his back.

"Don't talk to Crona like that you twerp!" Ragnarok said. He was almost the size of Crona now, having grown since Crona began feeding him the souls of the evil. "Only I'm allowed to talk to him like that!" He said leaning heavily on Crona's head.

"Wanna fight?" Soul growled heaving himself to his feet and leaning into Crona's personal space with a warning grin.

"Breakfast." Maka chirped happily. She smiled at the two as she put three plates of steaming pancakes on the counter. "Get 'em while they're hot." They glanced at each other with one final warning before grabbing their plates. Maka had made chocolate chip ones in the shape of stars for Crona and ones in the shape of sculls for Soul. She didn't put syrup or chocolate on Soul's, knowing he liked them pain. She made Crona's in the shape of stars because she knew he loved looking at the stars and loved sweets, having lived his entire childhood without either. She had normal ones for herself with just syrup. They ate quietly.

"I'll do the dishes." Crona offered.

"No. You'll just break them!" Soul said. "You break everything."

"And he'll break you too if you don't shut up." Ragnarok said looking down on Soul menacingly.

"Can't you two just get along?" Maka asked as she put the washed plates on the drying rack. They turned to her incredulously.

"Maka, would you like to go on a walk with us?" Crona asked looking up at Ragnarok and then back at her.

"You idiot, she's still healing." Soul snapped.

"Sure." Maka said with a smile. "I'm tougher than you think." She said with a warm smile at Soul who frowned in response.

"Well then I'm coming." Soul declared.

"No one invited you." Ragnarok snapped.

"Well we have to go to see Stein today so we can do that." Maka said as they made their way outside. Maka began to instantly regret not bringing a coat. She looked over at Soul as he pulled his black and yellow letterman jacket around him. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light long sleeved white shirt, black pants and chucks. Flat chested, scarred, limping, and shivering, she must be a sight. She suddenly felt warmth envelop her she looked up and found Soul had put his letterman around her shoulders. She smiled and enveloped herself with it, it smelled like him. She looked over at him and saw him pull his light sweatshirt closer around his shoulders.

"Maka?" Crona whispered. She turned to him. "Can I talk to you? Alone." He asked shooting a wary glance at Soul. She nodded and they slipped off quietly without Soul noticing.

"What is it Crona?" She asked.

"I like you and I don't know how to deal with it so I just decided to tell you." He said in a rush.

"Oh well-" She began before being cut off. She squeaked in surprise as she felt arms envelop her from behind.

"Mine." Soul growled glaring at Crona.

"But I like her too!" Crona said as Ragnarok appeared in his hand.

"I don't care. I liked her first." Soul said glaring at Crona. Maka didn't know how to respond. No one had ever had a crush on her before that she knew of.

"Stop fighting all the time." She snapped. They stared at her wide eyed. "I've tried being nice because you guys have been taking care of me but you have got to stop fighting!" She pulled out of Soul's grasp and walked over to Crona. "Crona, I'll never like you like that. I'm sorry but it just won't happen." She said. He looked down at his feet. "Soul, we'll talk later." She said. He looked critically at her for a moment. She turned and walked off. She and Soul had to talk to Stein. She heard the two shuffling behind her.


	6. Until Him

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Maka sat on the table as Soul and Crona waited in the hall, much to their displeasure. Stein was checking on all her stitches and found that she was in good shape.

"Your wounds look fine. Are they taking good care of you?" Stein asked pushing his chair back and looking at her with an appraising stare.

"They're trying very hard." Maka said carefully. Stein laughed before turning to the door slowly.

"Soul seems to have grown a bit..." Stein paused looking for the right word. "Attached. Overprotective of late."

"Yes but I don't fault him for it because I went through something of the same thing when he..." She trailed off remembering. When Crona cut his chest open. She still hated that scar. Stein nodded.

"And you two haven't been on any quests since?" He checked. Maka shook her head no and he nodded somberly. "Well, send him in and we'll see how long it will have to stay that way." He said. Maka nodded and opened the door. She smiled at Soul who was waiting diligently at the door. She instantly regretted it, having forgotten to pull her sleeves back down and unroll her pants. He looked at her wide eyed. She felt her face flush and she instantly began pulling her sleeves down and unrolling her pants legs. "By that look, I take it Soul hasn't seen them yet?" Stein asked with a pointed look at Maka.

"No." Maka said as she went to hurry from the room. Soul's hand shot out and grabbed her arm in an unbreakable yet gentle hold.

"Stay. Please." He said as he began stripping off his shirt. She felt her face burn but she shut the door and went over and sat in the chair on the other side of the small room.

"I'm going to re-cast your arm and leg. It'll hurt but it shouldn't take long." Stein said. Soul nodded and looked over his shoulder at Maka shortly before turning back to Stein. The crazy man turned around and began shuffling through a drawer with one hand and turning the giant nail through his head with the other. After a while there was a small click and he proceeded to produce a big pair of sheers. Soul paled at the sight of them but remained silent. Stein began cutting off the cast and Soul gripped the hospital bed he was sitting on. Stein took a moment to assess the damage and Maka saw it. She saw the massive bruise that enveloped his entire arm. It was purple and brown and yellow and green. She felt numb. It was her fault. He was hurt because of her. He always got hurt because of her. Stein took off a bandage on part revealing a massive puckered gash. "It's healing nicely. It looks much better than how it started." Sten said. That was looking better? She could barely imagine anything worse. Maka rushed from the room. She ran to the girl's bathroom. She didn't hear Crona follow her. She didn't hear Soul call her name. All she saw was Asura. Asura hurt Soul and it was her fault and she just wanted it all to stop. She slammed the door after herself. She looked in the mirror and saw him. She saw Asura staring back at her with an evil grin. She screamed and before she knew what she was doing she punched the mirror. It shattered onto her hand and she fell to the floor in a heap. Suddenly the door burst open and Soul barged in. She saw Crona looking scared before the door shut and she was alone with Soul. His arm was still without its cast, much to Maka's dismay, and his shirt was still off.

"This is the girl's bathroom." She mumbled. He looked at her angrily.

"What happened?" He demanded. She looked up at him with fresh tears rimming her eyes.

"Everything." She murmured. He crouched down beside her on the floor and looked deep into her eyes. He slowly, carefully wiped away a single tear off her cheek with such tender and gentle care she nearly melted into his hand.

"Tell me." He said as he slipped his unbroken hand into her unblodied one. He pulled her to her feet and began washing out the cut in the sink.

"Everything's my fault." She said. "This." She ran her fingers lightly down the scar on his chest. "My fault." She put her hand over his wounded arm. "This. My fault too." She pointed at his leg. "My fault." She felt the sudden urge to hit herself. "I'm not over it either. Asura. I saw him. In the mirror. I was so scared." She got quiet and looked down at her hand as he began picking out the bits of broken mirror under the cool running water. "It was weak." She said trying to sound strong. "I was weak. I couldn't protect you. It'll never happen again." She declared. She felt his ruby eyes on her but couldn't bring herself to meet them.

"Are you finished?" He asked. She looked up at him wide eyed. That was not the response she was expecting. She nodded slowly. "It's not all your fault; in fact, I've been blaming myself for it too. I blame myself for letting you get hurt, you do the same for me. The only difference is, I'm the weapon. I'm supposed to protect you. You're my miser and I would protect you no matter what if you'd let me. You don't have to be scared anymore. He's gone. You defeated him. Fear, Maka, isn't weakness. It takes the strength to admit to it, and the bravery to stand up to it. You're not weak, you're the opposite. If you ever get scared then just tell me. Together we'll kick the ass of whoever you want because we're a team." He said with his usual lopsided fanged grin.

"Whomever." She mumbled with a sheepish smile. He sighed but was still grinning.

"Whatever." He said as he turned off the water.

"Why was Crona so scared?" Maka asked, remembering Soul's entry.

"I hit him." Soul said casually. Maka shot him a glare. "I saw you run out and I went after you. Stein wasn't happy about that by the way. I came running after you and saw Crona standing outside the bathroom. I asked him what he was doing and he said you went into the bathroom. He said he couldn't deal with going in the girl's bathroom so I hit him. Then I heard you scream so I went in. I don't give a fuck about it being a girl's bathroom. It can be an elephant's bathroom for all I care. If I hear you scream I'm goin in." He said as they walked over to the door.

"Wait." Maka said not letting Soul open the door. He looked at her warily. "You said you like me but is that only because there's someone else to compete against? Now that someone else likes me?" She asked. He looked like he's just been stabbed in the gut.

"Maka, I've liked you from the beginning." He said after a long pause. She looked at him critically. "I've liked you from the beginning and I figured, you were always so focused on school and making me the strongest weapon at the academy that you'd never like me back." He said. "So I figured I'd become the second best thing to that, and become your best friend. But when I did that I got so used to you and so attuned to you I just fell deeper in love and lost more hope. And then I thought I was going to lose you and I just...I couldn't let that happen. Ever. I love you too much for that." He said. She stared at him for a long time in silence.

"Soul I- I don't know what to say." She murmured.

"Say-" He paused thoughtfully "Say you'll be mine. Say you want to be my girlfriend. Say... Say you love me." He said, ruby eyes locked onto emerald ones. There was a long pause in which Soul's heart fell.

"We should get back to Stein." She said at last. He looked so wounded, so broken and averted his eyes. "Oh and Soul?" She paused as he slowly met her gaze. "I've been yours from the start." She said with a warm smile as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. She waited a moment for Soul to come back to his senses and follow her. Crona stood there staring at her carefully, a hand shaped welt forming on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked timidly. "I don't know if I could deal with it if you weren't."

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. Soul slipped his unbroken hand into her unbloddied one once more and glared at Crona.

"No thanks to you." He growled as he began tugging her back towards the clinic. They walked in and found Stein sitting in his usual chair writing something on a paper pinned to a clipboard.

"Are you ready to finish your checkup?" He asked not turning around.

"Yeah." Soul said looking over at Maka to find she was already looking at him. They both blushed and turned to Stein.

"Ah young love." Stein murmured turning around and giving them a long look over, eyes coming to rest on their interlaced fingers. "Take a seat and we'll continue." Soul was about to let go of Maka's hand when she gave him a loving squeeze and sat down next to him. He grinned at her and then Stein began to rebandage and recast his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. He tried not to squeeze Maka's hand too hard but by the time Stein was done recasting his leg he was sure he'd broken her hand. He looked down at her and she was smiling. "You two should be fit for duty in a week. Weapons heal faster than normal people and because you're both weapons you should be fine soon enough." He said with a smile. Soul let go of Maka's hand to redress but once he was done they were quickly reattached.

"Thank you professor." Maka said as she practically dragged Soul to the door. They stepped into the hall where Crona was waiting for them.

"Hey Maka?" Crona asked as he trailed after the new couple.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling at him, much to Soul's displeasure.

"How did it go?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"We're fit to fight in about a week." She said sweetly, also much to Soul's displeasure. They walked in silence back to the house.

"Hey dude." Soul said turning to Crona. "Can we have some alone time?" He asked standing in the doorway, not letting go of Maka.

"What? Why?" Crona asked alarmed. Soul shut his eyes and sighed.

"I want to make out with my girlfriend and it'd just be awkward with you there." Soul explained. Maka paled but remained silent. Crona looked even more alarmed. But nodded and walked off. Soul dragged Maka inside.

"Soul?" She mumbled as they sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You like me?" She questioned timidly looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." He responded easily with a smile.

"And I like you so I guess that means we're living a cheesy little love story all our own." She said happily. He nodded.

"All our own." He murmured.

"I've- I've never kissed anyone before." She said. He looked at her with a small smile and nodded.

"I know." He whispered, at last letting go of her hand. He ran his fingers through her hair gently and rested his hand on the back of her neck.

"Um...Soul." She murmured as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He looked up at her.

"I know." He said quietly. He started out slow, a peck on the lips, a peck on the nose, and then on the neck. Then he began leaving wet kisses along her neck and she began moaning. He left her neck and moved slowly to her mouth. He started kissing slowly, letting her catch up. He slowly pushed his tongue in and began twirling it with hers. He decided he was happily addicted to her taste. She felt his hands on her, running up her sides and on her legs. She pushed her body against his, instincts telling her she needed friction. After a while they parted, panting. Maka tried to talk but her voice was hoarse and unintelligible. Soul chuckled at her mumblings. "Good first kiss?" He asked. She nodded fervently and he grinned at her.

"Now what?" She asked after a while. He looked at her with awe and wonder. She was sitting on his lap, her chest rising and falling slowly. Her blond hair glimmered from the thin strip of light that shone through the window. Her eyes glittered green with joy and her lips were curled in a small smile. He thought for a moment, debating where to go with her open invitation. Now what? He let small smile play at his lips. He put his unbroken hand under her butt on his lap, much to her surprise. He stood, holding her aloft easily with one hand. She was even more surprised and clung to him. She had her arms locked tightly around his neck and legs around his waist so tight he was sure if he let go of her she wouldn't move an inch. Chest to chest, and heads ear to ear, he carried her to her bedroom. Gently, he put her down and disentangled himself from her. She looked up at him with big round eyes full of confusion and curiosity.

"We're going to get over it. We need to stop blaming ourselves. He said, standing over her. He looked like a predator having caught its prey. He stepped back and pulled off his shirt, his headband went with it. She sat up and stared at him wide eyed as he dropped the garments on the floor. He began unbuttoning his red jeans and then pulled them off, kicking off his shoes in the process. They joined the other forgotten clothes on the floor. Maka's eyes, if it was possible, got wider. Now he was down to his blue boxers with black sculls on them. He looked at her to make sure she was still looking. She was so he continued. He turned his broken arm into a scythe and broke the cast before turning it back. He did the same with his broken leg. "Look at me Maka." He said watching her carefully. She blinked a few times before she actually began seeing. She was seeing him for the first time. There were so many layers to Soul. There was the shy, brilliant pianist, the odd ball crazy warrior, and now the battered lover. She saw the scar on his knee from where they were playing basketball. He had tripped and very ungracefully fell. He cut his knee open and it had to be sewn shut. There was a scar on his shoulder from where he burned himself making breakfast. There was the scar on his chest from Crona. He had risked his own life to save hers. She saw the broken arm and leg and then she looked up at his face. He was watching her tenderly.

"Soul." She murmured. He nodded and wiped away a tear from her cheek that she didn't even know she'd shed. She quickly rubbed her eyes. He pointed to a scar on his hip and smiled.

"This one is from when I fell down the stairs when I was three." He said. He explained each of his scars for her and when she was done, most of them were silly things. Fell down the stairs, bit by my brother, making breakfast, basketball, stapler, scissors catch, playing Frisbee on the roof, there was only one scar that was from their battles. The one from Crona. He pointed to it last. "This one is when I impaled myself on pinky's sword to save you. I'd do it again too." He said. He smiled and sat down carefully on the bed next to her. "Your turn." He murmured.

"I-" She trailed off. "I can't." She said. He looked at her.

"You don't have to get naked." He said awkwardly. She looked scared. "You can take your clothes off or I can take them off for you." He said with a mischievous grin. She looked at him sheepishly but got up from the bed. Very slowly she took off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. She felt his eyes on her and felt so exposed. She felt raw but forced herself to continue. She reached down to push off her pants when she saw her hands. They were shaking. Why were they shaking? She fought kishin! She defeated Asura! How could something so small make her hands shake? She pushed down her pants and kicked them off her legs. Her pale body was quivering and she forced herself to believe it was because she was cold. "Beautiful" he murmured as he ran his fingers across her stomach with a feather light touch. She felt her insides lurch like butterflies make of clay on a race track in her stomach. He rested his hand on her hip, his touch was warm but it didn't stop the shivering. He slowly drew her in. "Do you see how beautiful you are? How perfect you are to me?" He asked.

"No." She mumbled as he dragged her onto the bed next to him.

"You're my miser. I'm your weapon. I see your thoughts, your feelings, I see everything. We resonate and I see everything." He said. "Maybe that's why I love you. Because I don't just see your body, I see your soul and I think they're both perfect."

"But I'm flat chested." She noted. It was something Soul had always teased about. He looked amused.

"So am I." He said casually.

"But-" She tried again.

"Maka, I love everything about you. I love the scars, the limp, even the flat chest." He said with a small lopsided smile. She sat there mulling it over, debating if it could possibly be true. She looked at Soul who was watching her curiously.

She was sitting on her bed in his arms.

They were both in their underwear.

He had risked his life in more than one occasion to protect her.

He had become overprotective of her since Asura.

He had teased her about her flat chest.

She studied him for a moment. No one had ever looked at her like that. No one had ever trusted her with everything, no one had ever loved her unconditionally, loved everything about her. Until him.


End file.
